Soutien
by Hakukai
Summary: Petit cadeau pour Kimisukiro :3


_Ayo~_

 _Voici le cadeau pour la petite Kimisukiro ! _

_J'espère qu'il va te plaire ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les quatre compagnons venaient de s'arrêter pour se reposer de leur trajet plutôt éprouvant, même pour l'Inquisiteur de la Lumière pourtant relativement entrainé.

Ils déchargèrent rapidement leurs montures épuisées et se réunirent avec bonheur autour du feu qu'avait allumé Balthazar, malgré le fait que le franc soleil de printemps soit encore bien présent dans le ciel légèrement nuageux. Leur état de fatigue était tel que Théo avait même enlevé son armure pour récupérer plus vite, c'est dire !

L'ingénieur, même si son état pitoyable lui interdisait, pour le moment, de nombreuses choses, avait profité du foyer pour préparer une tisane destinée à tous les requinquer un peu. Il était constamment couvé par le regard inquiet de ses amis, et cela le rendait extrêmement triste : il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, « une épave » comme il s'appelait, avec son œil manquant et son bras mécanique qu'il avait du mal à contrôler … Mais, puisque c'était Grunlek, il ne laissait rien paraitre de son immense lassitude. Il se contentait de jouer son rôle de toujours : soutien moral, cuisinier, conseiller …

Tandis qu'il faisait chauffer le liquide avec les feuilles, Eden vint se frotter affectueusement contre lui, sentant au plus profond d'elle-même sa détresse et sa douleur. Il eut un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas son œil restant et plongea sa main non métallique dans sa chaude et épaisse fourrure argentée, faisant s'agiter de joie la queue touffue de l'animal druidique.

Le chevalier, de son côté, avait remarqué que le Nain n'allait pas bien du tout depuis le rude combat qu'ils avaient mené dans la Cité des Merveilles. Il décida alors de tenter quelque chose pour lui remonter un peu le moral :

\- Bob, tu pourrais aller ramasser plus de bois pour le feu ? On va passer le reste de la journée et la nuit ici.

\- Oh, euh … d'accord …, balbutia le mage de feu en se levant, surpris par la décision précipitée du paladin.

\- Shin, tu peux aller faire un tour pour t'assurer qu'il n'y a rien d'agressif dans les environs ?, continua Théo en se tournant vers le benjamin du groupe.

\- Pas de problème, répondit l'archer en se mettant debout et en disparaissant ensuite dans la forêt, sans faire de bruit, arc en main.

Le guerrier en armure attendit impatiemment que le demi-démon s'éloigne aussi avant de regarder l'artisan, qui caressait distraitement le pelage de la louve collée contre lui, le regard perdu dans l'eau qui bouillait dans le récipient en fer posé sur les flammes vives.

\- Grun …, commença l'Inquisiteur, hésitant.

\- Oui ?, soupira l'interpellé sans le regarder.

\- Je … Je sais que tu ... tu ne vas pas bien et … et je m'inquiète … enfin, on s'inquiète pour toi …, bredouilla maladroitement Théo, ne sachant pas comme s'y prendre.

\- Ce n'est rien … Juste un petit passage à vide, ça va aller mieux bientôt, essaya de le convaincre vainement le Golem.

\- Je te connais depuis très longtemps, ne me fais pas ce coup-là, dit le chevalier, un peu plus sec.

Grunlek soupira longuement en posant son front sur le dos du canidé : il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps face à la légendaire obstination du paladin de la Lumière. N'ayant pas l'envie ni le courage de mener un affrontement direct contre son ami, il décida de tout lui dire. Sa voix, étouffée par Eden, parvint néanmoins clairement aux oreilles attentives de l'Inquisiteur :

\- Je me sens inutile … J'ai l'impression de ressentir la même peur que Bob pour son démon … Celle de vous faire du mal, celle de ne pas contrôler mon bras … Et la douleur de mon œil … Constante, lancinante, fatigante … Je ne vous sers plus à rien Théo … Je suis un poids mort pour le groupe. Je suis complètement incapable de me battre pour le moment … J'ai juste envie de me laisser périr là, ici, tout de suite …

\- Conneries, dit abruptement le chevalier d'un ton n'admettant aucune réplique, coupant son compagnon par surprise. Pures conneries ! Grun, nous sommes tes amis ! On est tout ce qui te reste ! Et tu es aussi ce qui nous reste ! Qui m'a sauvé de l'araignée ? Qui a recueilli Eden ? Qui a permis à Shin d'accomplir des actions héroïques ? C'est _toi_ Grunlek, _toi_ ! Tu nous es vital comme nous le sommes pour toi ! Alors, remue-toi un peu ! Ca va passer avec le temps, la souffrance … Je te le promets.

L'ingénieur releva la tête, étonné par ses mots si appropriés. Une larme, pleine de sentiments, roula doucement de son unique œil jusqu'au menton, avant de disparaitre dans les poils de la louve. Il était profondément touché par les propos de Théo, qui le regardait fixement, les sourcils froncés, en attente de sa réaction.

\- Je … Je ne sais pas quoi te dire …

Des sanglots violents et douloureux le prirent soudainement, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. L'animal, peiné, couina tristement en se couchant sur ses jambes, les oreilles basses, complètement collé contre le Nain. Désemparé, le chevalier n'agit pas tout de suite, de peur de faire quelque chose de mal et que Grunlek ne le repousse.

Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, l'Inquisiteur s'approcha doucement de l'artisan mécanicien, contournant l'animal allongé qui le regardait de ses beaux yeux dorés. Il s'abaissa jusqu'à poser ses genoux au sol et entoura son ami de ses bras, attirant sa tête contre son torse seulement recouvert d'une fine chemise blanche. Il sentit les mains de l'ingénieur agripper son vêtement et ses larmes le mouiller.

Durant de longues minutes, il le laissa déverser sa peine contre lui, sans rien dire. Il se contenta de passer quelques fois la main dans son dos, dans un geste de réconfort nécessaire à son compagnon démoralisé.

L'artisan se recula et essuya avec précaution son visage abimé, enfin calmé. Il gratouilla les flancs d'Eden, qui ferma les yeux sous le contentement. Il prit une grande inspiration et lâcha dans un souffle :

\- Merci, Théo …

\- De rien … Après tout, les amis, c'est fait pour ça !, répondit le paladin en se relevant.

Des légers bruits de feuilles piétinées se firent entendre de la forêt et Shin réapparut, marchant tranquillement avec son arc à la main, en cas de possible attaque. Quand il vit l'œil rougi de Grunlek, il s'inquiéta immédiatement et s'approcha des deux hommes :

\- Grun … ?, demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants de sollicitude. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, je m'en suis occupé, ça va aller mieux maintenant, intervint le paladin de la Lumière avec un sourire, ce qui fut confirmée par le hochement de tête affirmatif du mécaniste.

Rassuré, l'archer serra simplement l'épaule du Golem et partit s'asseoir près du feu, après avoir prit une pomme dans son sac, ayant une petite faim.

Ils furent rejoints par Bob, qui titubait sous le poids du fagot de bois qu'il transportait. Il déposa son chargement près du foyer et souffla un grand coup en essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front.

\- On mange quoi ? Je commence à avoir faim !, s'exclama-t-il.

\- De l'araignée à la bière, ça vous dit ?, plaisanta le Nain, de meilleure humeur.

Le visage du mage s'éclaira et il sautilla, tout joyeux après l'intervention de l'ingénieur :

\- Et comment, Grun Grun ! Et comment !

Certaines blessures avaient besoin de temps pour cicatriser et celles du cuisinier en faisaient partie. Tandis que le demi-élémentaire se détendait tout à fait et que le demi-démon s'épuisait à sauter partout, Théo et Grunlek s'échangèrent un regard : le premier, rassurant et le deuxième, reconnaissant.

Tout allait redevenir comme avant. C'était une certitude.

* * *

 _J'espère qu'il t'a plu !_

 _Grosses bisouilles et joyeux anniversaire encore une fois !_


End file.
